By The Sea
by trekfan12
Summary: A fantasy story involving two guys at the water. Jack is a lifeguard and Ennis is a surfer. Someone needs some rescuing.


Title: By the Sea

Author: Trekfan

Genre: Romance. Lots of water stuff.

Rating: R

Summary: Jack is a lifeguard, Ennis is a surfer. Someone needs to be rescued in more ways than one

Word count: 2899

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Annie P, I'm just borrowing them to play with. And am having so much fun it might be a while before I bring them back.

"Hey there, can you help a girl out?"

Jack Twist didn't know how many times he'd had to endure the attention of these women. It didn't help that he sat at the top of a wooden chair on a sandy beach.

Jack enjoyed being a lifeguard, what other job could you get paid for sitting out in the sun watching all the scantily clad people parade by and get paid a decent wage?

"What's wrong, ma'am?" he looked down from his chair and into the blue eyes of a blonde-haired woman.

"Could you please put some suntan lotion on my back?"

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm on duty. I can't leave my post."

"Oh come on, handsome. "She batted her eyes and pushed out her bosom that was barely covered by a tiny bikini top.

"Sorry, no can do."

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'll put some lotion on ya, Reilly." A muscular dark-haired guy, who obviously knew the blonde, offered.

"At last, a real gentleman has come to my rescue." She smiled at the guy, "Thanks Phillip." She wiggled her ass at Jack as she walked away as if to tell him he'd missed out on a good thing.

What that blonde didn't know, what all the women at the beach didn't know, was that he had no interest in them. He was more interested in the men that paraded. His attention was drawn to a group of surfers that were riding the waves and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the curly blond floating on his board patiently waiting for a wave to ride.

There were different sections to this beach; Jack had worked the cove where the water was calmer. But his favorite spot was this stretch where at certain times of the day the waves were just right for surfing.

Men are what turned Jack on and right now he felt his swim trunks feeling rather tight. He watched as the surfer looked behind him. A wave was quickly gaining volume, the blond paddled ahead of it, got up onto the board and he rode the wave, swiveling his hips keeping his balance.

Jack cringed when another wave came and he wiped out. He watched the water for signs of the surfer coming up for air. Jack stood up in his chair and looked through a pair of binoculars. For what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, he scanned the waves for signs of life. He threw the binoculars down onto the chair and, just like a scene from Baywatch, quickly jumped off the stand, grabbed his buoy and ran into the surf.

He quickly located the blond man, he was unconscious. Jack grabbed him under his arms and pulled him back to shore. He turned him onto his side and patted him on the back, trying to get him to cough up any water he might have swallowed. Some water came out but the man remained unresponsive and wasn't breathing. Jack started mouth to mouth, pinching the man's nose shut and breathing into his mouth.

"Come on, Ennis, stop kidding around, man." One of the other surfers who'd been with the blond was standing off to the side trying to be encouraging.

Jack kept breathing for him until the man started coughing. He helped him roll over and watched as he expelled the water from his lungs.

"Oh shit," the blond felt disoriented.

"What happened?" he sat with his head resting on his knees.

"You were surfing and you wiped out, Ennis." Jack told him.

"How'd you know my name?" for the first time their eyes met.

"You're buddy blurted it out while I was tending to you."

"So you're the lifeguard, huh?"

Jack felt Ennis' gaze raking over his body as he was being looked over.

"What gave me away?" He chuckled at Ennis as the blond pointed to the word 'lifeguard' written on the front of his orange swim trunks.

Ennis laughed then couldn't stop the bout of coughing that the laughter brought on.

"Hey take it easy." Jack rubbed his back to soothe him.

The paramedics arrived; someone had called to alert them.

"I'm okay, I don't need a hospital." Ennis emphatically told them.

"You sure? You looked pretty out of it." Jack helped him up.

"I've wiped out before. It's part of surfing, though this is the first time I've had a lifeguard give me the kiss of life." Ennis smiled as he whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Ennis, we're going back to Sam's place to watch the game. Are you coming?"

Ennis gave Jack a meaningful look then looked back at his friend. "Naw, Joey, I'm gonna hang out here for a while. I'll call ya."

Jack watched Ennis and his friend knocked fists together and Ennis turned back to the lifeguard and smiled.

"So when do you get off work?"

"In about half an hour, why?" Jack felt his heart fluttering in excitement. Was the surfer propositioning him?

"Cause I thought we could go back to my place."

'Bingo, he sure is.' Jack thought "Your place? I don't know if that is such a good idea." He didn't know why he was feeling hesitant but he just couldn't commit.

"Suit yourself." Ennis walked off towards his little patch of beach where he'd left his belongings. Jack watched him. Just as Jack was going to turn back to his post Ennis striped off his white board shorts, revealing a pair of tight-fitting Speedos underneath. Jack was riveted to the spot as Ennis jumped into the waves, he knew he had an audience so he made the most of it and showed off what nature had given him.

Jack licked his lips and felt all the blood rush to his cock at the sight of a very well-endowed Ennis walking out of the water like an Adonis.

Thirty minutes never took so long to pass, at least it seemed that way to Jack. And it didn't help that Ennis was doing everything to drive him crazy by parading around in those tight Speedos.

Jack went to his locker to change clothes; all he had brought with him were some board shorts and a t shirt. He looked around for the tall blond with the loinky legs that went on forever.

"Ennis?!" he called out. He looked over at the area of the beach where he'd last saw him but his things were gone.

"Damn, why didn't I say 'yes I'll go with you'?" he cursed himself. The guy was sex on a stick and now he'd lost him, maybe forever.

He walked, dejectedly with his head down, towards the parking lot.

"Looking for me?"

Jack's head snapped up and there was Ennis in a grey hybrid SUV.

"I thought you'd left."

"And I was hoping you'd change your mind about coming home with me so I decided to wait for you in the parking lot. Is that black jeep yours?" he asked.

"Yep, that's mine."

"How about you follow me, huh?" Ennis flashed those pearly whites and Jack was putty in his hands.

"I'll be right behind you."

So they drove up the coast to a hilltop house overlooking the cove.

"Wow, this is your house?" Jack asked him. It was an ultra-modern glass house with a wonderful panoramic view of the ocean on one side and the mountains in the distance on the other.

"Yep, lock stock and barrel."

Jack looked around the living room and saw some expensive art on the walls.

"You mind me asking how a surfer can afford a place like this?"

Ennis smiled and led him to a room off the large kitchen. Inside were surfboards hanging off the walls. Jack noticed the boards all had the insignia Del Mar emblazoned on the bottom.

"You're Del Mar Surf?" Jack was in awe, everyone who surfed knew the name Del Mar.

"That's me." Ennis had come up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I started making boards with my friend's father. The business took off and I got enough to buy all this and have a nice sweet life here."

"You certainly have everything anyone could want."

"Everything I want except…"

Jack turned around to look into the deep brown eyes. "Except what?"

"Except someone to share it with. It gets awful lonely up here on the hill."

Jack felt himself get all tingly as the surfer ran his hand up and down his arms. "You're lonely?" his blue gaze locked with the blond's brown eyes.

"Uh huh, real lonely." Ennis whispered as his face grew closer to the lifeguard's.

"You need saving?" Jack licked his lower lip.

"Yeah, you know anyone that can save me?"

Their lips locked and their arms locked around each other in an ardent embrace.

"You take my breath away," Ennis said between kisses.

"I'll have to give you mouth-to-mouth then."

"I think we need to move this to the bedroom."

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack smiled as Ennis led him down the hall to the spacious bedroom, the view from here was even better than the living room.

Ennis held his hand and they watched the sun set. "This room has always been my favorite."

"Yeah it's got a great view." Jack was still looking at the disappearing sun.

"Yeah it does now."

Jack turned around and found the surfer staring at him; their lips met and both men quickly discarded their clothes. Ennis held him and Jack felt the surfer's fingers skimming his back, traveling down his spine until they reached his butt cheeks. They were squeezed tightly, he was pushed forward his groin touching the blond's.

"Ennissss." He hissed when he felt lips kissing and nibbling his neck and earlobe. His burgeoning cock was rubbing up against an equally stiff member.

"I want you," his husky voice whispered into Jack's ear. Anything else that Jack might have wanted to say was lost when the surfer pushed him down onto the king-sized mattress.

"Want you too," Jack looked up into the eyes that darkened with lust in them. He watched as Ennis opened up a drawer on the bedside table and took out a tube of lube and a condom.

"Is this okay?" Ennis asked.

He couldn't find his voice so he nodded. Ennis caressed his face and ran his hand down Jack's chest. He felt his nipples being tweaked between strong fingers. A tongue replaced those fingers and Jack ran his fingers through the blond hair. His eyes met the surfers and a smile broke out on both their faces. Jack watched as Ennis continued his exploration of his body. When he got to his groin his cock was standing straight up, all wet and begging for attention.

"Beautiful," Ennis kissed the tip and swirled his tongue around the plump head. Jack quivered as he watched his cock slowly disappear into Ennis' mouth.

"Oh gawd!" Jack fell back onto the pillow as the sensations flooded his whole body. He couldn't help watching the blond head bob up and down on his cock. He felt a large hand hold his balls and give them a gentle squeeze. That was enough to send him over the edge.

"I'm gonna shoot!" Jack screamed out, but that didn't stop the blond from milking him dry. He heard his cock released from Ennis' mouth, making a smacking sound. His cock drooped to one side; Ennis kissed it one more time and then climbed up the bed to lie down next to Jack. They kissed and he could taste himself in Ennis mouth.

"Turn over," Ennis whispered to him. Mindlessly he followed orders, turning over to expose his back. He felt the surfer squirt some oil on his back and then the strong, but gentle fingers massaged his stiff muscles. He straddled his hips and he could feel the large cock resting against his spine.

"You want me to take care of you?" Jack asked him.

"You already took care of me at the beach, my turn to take care of you." Ennis rubbed his cock between his butt cheeks. Jack could feel his own cock stiffening up again. The massage continued down his back and he felt his ass being smoothed over by those big hands.

'SMACK!'

"Ow!" Jack yelped when he felt his butt being smacked. Then he felt his butt cheeks being pulled apart and a wet tongue slip between them. "Oh SHIT!" he moaned when the tongue licked up his crack and into his pulsing hole.

"Mmmm," Ennis hummed. He was fucking Jack with his tongue, wetting the tight channel, getting it ready for his big cock.

Suddenly everything stopped and Jack looked over his shoulder. Ennis was sitting in front of him; he placed the lube and condom in front of Jack. "Can you please put those on me, baby?" He asked.

The tone in his voice made Jack melt inside. He sat up enough so he could touch the massive cock standing at attention in front of him. He wrapped his hand around the weeping member and shuttled his hand up and down.

"Uh, oh yeah, Jack, better put the condom on me…now."

Jack smiled and rolled the condom on and then squirted some lube on his hand and coated the condom with it. Ennis took the lube and gently pushed Jack back down onto the bed. Jack felt Ennis squirt some lube on his puckered opening and a finger inserted. Ennis made sure Jack was well prepared. And then he pulled Jack up onto his knees and Jack looked behind him up at Ennis.

"Ready, baby?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, put it in me, stud."

He felt the large cock push its way past the tight muscle that guarded his entrance. Ennis didn't rush things but slowly stretched him. Jack felt the huge cock fill him and felt Ennis' balls rest against his butt cheeks. They stayed that way for a few minutes while Jack got used to the girth filling him.

"Move, damn it!" Jack panted, wanting more.

Ennis thrust inside, setting a rhythm that started off slow and slowly built to a crescendo. The sounds of moans and bodies slapping filled the room. Jack met Ennis' thrusts and squeezed his muscles against his cock.

"Oh yeah, yeah YEAH!" Ennis came and collapsed on top of the lifeguard. They both rolled over onto their sides on the bed. Jack felt Ennis wrap his arms around him and slowly slide out of him. Ennis left the bed long enough to take care of the condom and returned quickly to wrap him in his arms again.

"Was it good?" Ennis asked him.

Jack rolled over and kissed Ennis. "Real good, stud."

They fell asleep and when Jack woke up he was deeply disappointed to discover the bed was empty. He looked around the bedroom but no Ennis. _'I guess this is just a one-night stand, maybe he changed his mind and is hoping I'll get the message and leave.' _

Jack's thoughts left him feeling so sad. He'd been hurt in the past by men who used him for sex and then discarded him like a used up razor. He got up and started to reach for his clothes.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Jack looked up and saw Ennis' blond head peeking out from the bathroom. "I thought…," he dropped his board shorts back onto the floor.

"You thought this was only about sex?"

"Well when I woke up and you were gone, I…well, yeah, I thought maybe you just wanted to use me and then give me the bum's rush."

Ennis quickly came over and wrapped his arms around Jack. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I meant it when I said I was lonely up here on the hill. I want more than sex, I want a relationship. I want to get to know you better. I was hoping you wanted the same thing," he looked at Jack hopefully.

Jack smiled. "Well yeah, I want the same thing. Gets lonely for me, too."

Ennis led him into the bathroom. Jack now knew why the surfer wasn't in bed with him when he woke up. He saw that there was a Jacuzzi tub along the window that faced the ocean. It was filled with water and the jets were turned on. There was a tray filled with assorted food. A plate of fresh fruit, croissants, and scrambled eggs and ruby-red grapefruit juice.

"I thought we could have breakfast in here. Maybe carry on the water theme. I mean we met at the water why not be, like mermen or something."

Both men laughed. "Yeah I'd like that." Jack eagerly got into the tub and Ennis joined him. They spent the early dawn feeding each other breakfast and watching the sun rise.

Life was good and it was only going to get better from here on out.

End


End file.
